Strangers to a New World
by etsunara
Summary: Star Wars/Eragon Xover, the 1st I thnk. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome! Rated T for violecne and language. Enjoy! ON HOLD!
1. Black Hole

**A/N: This is my first, well, in general, the first Star Wars/Eragon crossover, so I hope you like it. For the Eragon world, this will take place after Galbatorix has been defeated, so I'm going to assume Eragon is around 18 or 19, and in the Star Wars world, it's the beginning of episode two, so Anakin is 19. Okay, enjoy. The story will be narrated in third person unless specified, which I don't think will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Eragon.**

**Chapter One**

**Black Hole:**

"Master Kenobi, we need you and young Skywalker to investigate a black hole," Master Windu instructed.

"A black hole, Master?" Obi-Wan Kenobi inquired.

"Yes, it has appeared near Tatooine," the Master continued.

"Near Tatooine?" Anakin Skywalker asked. Fear gripped the young padawan, but he knew that he had to force himself to remain calm, he didn't need another lecture about how 'fear was the path to the dark side' from Master Yoda.

"Afraid are you?" Inquired the short green Jedi Master. Though he phrased it as a question, it was more of a statement that he wished the young Jedi to consider. Anakin, however, did not think that was the purpose. Anakin believed it to be a question and, like all questions, he sought to answer it.

"No, Master," Anakin said.

"Do not lie, young Skywalker, and we do not mean to us, we mean to yourself," Mace Windu said. "You must admit your fears so that one day you can let go of them."

"Yes, Master, I understand," Anakin said. No one said anything, and then Anakin realized that the council was waiting for him to say something about his fears. "It's just, this black hole, it's right by Tatooine, where my mother is. She could get sucked in. I understand a Jedi must not have fear, but this is a natural fear, the fear for another Human's life."

"True as that is," Mace Windu said. "You, as a Jedi, and you must let go of fear; however, there really isn't much for you to fear; the black hole isn't doing anything. It's just there. Which is why we want you to check it out, is that clear?"

"Yes, Masters," Obi-Wan said. "We will investigate it immediately." The two Jedi bowed and left the council room and headed to the hanger.

"It's a relief to hear that it's not sucking anything in," Anakin said to his master. "But still slightly disturbing."

"I know," Obi-Wan said. They had reached the hanger and were getting into their ships.

"You ready R2?" Anakin asked his astro-droid. The droid beeped in excitement as it was brought up to the top of the ship.

**Later, by Tatooine:**

"There's the black hole, Master," Anakin said. "I think we should try going into it."

"What? That's crazy, we'll be crushed!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Are you afraid master?" Anakin asked before he could stop himself.

"It's not your place to lecture me, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry, Master," Anakin said. "It just seems that as a padawan learns from a master, a master can still learn from a padawan. But anyways, why shouldn't we go into it?"

"Like I said, we'll be crushed," Obi-Wan repeated.

"I don't think so," Anakin replied. "I just have a feeling that we should go through, and, if we do, well, I don't think anything will happen to us. Can't you feel it?"

"Yes," replied a rather reluctant Obi-Wan. "I can. Fine, let's go. But wait." There was a puase, not a long one, but long enough to make Anakin nervous.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Never mind, I just wanted to make sure we had enough supplies and everything," Obi-Wan said. "How's your fuel level?"

"It's full," Anakin replied. "And we have enough supplies. We wouldn't be able to buy anything on Tatooine anyways, since we only have credits. Remember, Qui-Gon had to go through all that trouble of betting and gambling to get the parts you needed?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I remember. I remember sitting on a ship. I never actually got to see the planet, though."

"Let me tell you," Anakin said, speeding his ship up and heading straight for the black hole. "There isn't much on the planet. I would know."

Obi-Wan just laughed, and proceeded follow Anakin through the black hole.

**A/N: Okay, hope you liked it. Please review**


	2. Star Ships in the Sky

**Strangers to A New World: Chapter 2**

**A/N: Well, I hope no ones too mad that I haven't updated. Sorry for the wait, but wait no more, my fans, for here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Eragon.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Star Ships In the Sky:**

Eragon sat by the river with Saphira. Well, not quite with Saphira. He sat by the river while his dragon companion flew in circles above him. Though she was miles above him, Saphira could sense Eragon was not feeling right.

_Is something wrong, little one?_ The great dragon asked her companion.

_I don't know, I just have this weird feeling_, Eragon replied in his mind. _I don't think it's a bad feeling, it's just weird. It feels like everything is aobut to change, but I'm not sure if it is for the better or for the worse._

_You should not worry, Eragon shade slayer_, said a different, but familiar voice.

_Arya, what are you doing, invading my mind? _Eragon asked before he could stop himself. _Forgive me, I shouldn't have spoken like that._

_You need to learn to think before you act or speak, Eragon, many people could be offended_, Arya scolded.

_Do you forget that, thought my appearance has changed, I am still human? We make mistakes, it is part of our nature,_ Eragon replied. Not rudely, but informatively.

_You are right, in a way, so forgive me,_ Arya said. _However, you may be human, but you are also a Dragon Rider, you must learn to leave behind your human traits and instincts so that you may become a true hero and role model for those who look up to you._

_I understand, Arya, I thank you for your wisdom,_ Eragon replied. He looked around and found the elf on top of the hill he had walked down to get to the river. She walked over to him gracefully, and sat down cross legged next to him. It looked as if she were about to say something when there was a great roar from the sky.

"Saphira!" Eragon cried out, momentarily forgetting his telepathic connection with her. She flew down and landed behind him. "What is it?"

_There is something coming, little one,_ Saphira said, projecting her mind so Arya could hear, but still only speaking directly to Eragon.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked confused.

_There are strange birds in the sky, and when I flew close to try and eat one, it shot at me with strange light like things,_ the dragon explained the the rider and the elf. _It was trying to shoot me from the skies. I would have attacked, but I sensed much danger, so I came to protect you._

"Is that all you noticed of the strange birds?" Eragon asked.

_No,_ she replied. _It looked as if there were poeple in them._

"How many are there?"

_Only two,_ she replied.

"Take me up," Eragon said, and he climbed on top of Saphira.

_Come along, as well, Arya,_ Saphira said. Arya immediately obeyed and gracefully climbed onto Saphira. The three flew high into the air and through the clouds. When Saphira finally leveled off, they saw the strange birds she talked about. They did have wings, but they didn't flap like a normal birds wings, and it looked like there were indeed people inside the birds. The bird on the left had a younger looking man, while the bird on the right had an older looking man.

"What are people doing inside those things?" Eragon asked out loud, to either Saphira or Arya.

"I know not, Eragon," Arya replied grimly.

"Saphira, Arya, what should we do?" Eragon asked. But before anyone could answer, the bird on the left started shooting. "What's going on here? How is that bird shooting?"

_It is as I said, Eragon, Arya, these birds shoot strange light-like things_, Saphira said._ But it seems only the one on the left shoots._

Meanwhile, in these strange "birds", Anakin Skywalker was shooting at the dragon again, oblivious to the new companions it had.

"Anakin, control yourself!" His master shouted at him. "I think this dragon is friendly."

"How can you be sure, master?" Anakin inquired, not ceasing fire.

"There is a man and a woman on it's back, that's how I know," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh," Anakin said, finally stopping, but it was too late. He had already shot the dragon in it's wing.

Outside, Saphira roard in pain. She couldn't fly any more, so, of course, she was hurtling towards the ground.

"Saphira, can you land in the river?" Eragon asked.

_I think I can,_ the dragon replied. Eragon looked up to see the two birds sitting there. He hoped they wouldn't follow them, but at the same time he did; he needed to find out what they were.

Saphira finally crashed into the river below with a large splash. Eragon and Arya released their hold on her at the last second so that they weren't pulled down to far under the water with her. Eragon and Arya broke the surface first, and the climbed onto the shore quickly. Minutes later Saphira broke the surface, and climbed onto the shore, as well.

_Saphira, give me your wing_, Eragon said, speaking only to Saphira. She obliged and he healed it.

Sudenly, there was a strange, loud sound. The three looked up to see the birds coming down from the sky. They landed on the same side of the river as Eragon, Arya, and Saphira, about ten feet away. Then, the birds the the most unimaginable thing possible: Their tops opened up.

"What in the world are those things?" Eragon asked, standing up. Arya stood next to him, and Saphira stood behind them like a protective parent. The three watched as the two men got out and started talking. With their good eye sight, the three could tell that the younger man was arguing with the older man, and it looked as if the older man wanted to yell at his companion, but he remained calm. However, his arms were moving around as if he was trying to make a point the younger man wasn't getting. Since the two men were whispering, none of the three could hear what the strangers were saying. That is, until the younger one lost it.

"I don't care!" He shouted, and then, he charged at the three spectators.

"Anakin, wait!" The older man shouted after the one who charged.

"Prepare youselves," Eragon told Arya and Saphira. Though the war with Galbatorix had ended just a year ago, the elf and the dragon rider still carried swords with them. There were still bandits that had fought in the war on Galbatorix's side, and they were still mad they lost. Quckly, both Eragon and Arya drew their swords. But what happened next was unexpected. The man by the name of Anakin took out something about the size of a sword hilt. Then, he pressed a button and light came from the hilt creating a sword of light. Anakin was about to strike on his surprised victims when the sword flew out of his hand and back to were he came from. Everyone looked back to see the other man holding the sword. He pressed the button again, and the light vanished.

"Master, what did you do that for?" Anakin complained.

"I told you not to just asume the were the enemy, Anakin," the man scolded. Then he turned to Eragon and Arya. "Please, forgive my padawan. We mean no harm or disrespect." The man bowed. Eragon returned the bow, and then proceded to introduce himself.

"My name is Eragon Shade Slayer," he said, putting his first two fingers to his lips. He realized after he did this that the two strangers wouldn't know what it meant, but he couldn't help himself.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," the man said. "I am a Jedi master. This is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

"I'm sorry, but what is a 'Jedi master'?" Eragon asked.

"It is hard to explain, let me start by explaining the the Force is," Obi-Wan said. "The Force is an energy that both Jedi and Sith use. There is the Light Side and the Dark Side. The Jedi use the Light Side of the Force to help and protect the people of the Republic, while the Sith use the Dark Side to try and destroy anyone in their path. The Force is basically the living energy of the world."

"What Republic?" Eragon asked.

"It's where I come from," Obi-Wan asked. "It's a group of planets who's people wish to work together to create an ideal society. As far as I can tell, our galaxy is much more futuristic than your planet, so our weapons, and means of transportation probably seem very strange. I am also unsure of what will work of our technology in this world. Anything else?"

"How did you get here?" Eragon asked.

"Through a block hole," Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi Council found it by a planet of the name of Tatooine. We were to investigate it because it wasn't normal. It wasn't sucking anything in, it was just there."

"What is this Jedi Council you spoke of?" Eragon inquired.

"It is a council of Jedi Masters who decide who can be trained as a Jedi, who the Jedi padawans cna train under, and what missions we go on to maintain the peace in the galaxy.

"I see," Eragon. Then in his mind to Arya and Saphira, _Should we take them to see Lady Nasuada? Even though she took over as the ruler of Alagaesia, she would spare any amount of time to speak with me._

_I don't know, Eragon,_ Arya sounded very hesitant. _These people are strangers, it would not be wise if we don't even know if they're telling the truth. They could be assasins._

_I believe them,_ Eragon said in the strangers' deffense. _Obi-Wan, at least. Anakin, not so much. But, I do trust that Obi-Wan will keep his pupil under control. __Have you ever seen birds like that? Or, maybe they're more like dragons-_ but then he was cut off.

_Do not assosiate me with those things,_ Saphira said with acid in her voice.

_Sorry, Saphira,_ Eragon apologized. _But anyways, besides the birds, there are still those swords._

_Fine, but first we must find out more about them,_ Arya reluctently agreed.

"Okay," Eragon said out loud. "Your name is Anakin, correct?" Eragon dircted the question at young man with short brown hair.

"Yes," Anakin replied curtly.

"That weapon you had, what was it?" Eragon asked. This got Anakin animated.

"It's called a light saber!" He sounded really excited. "It has a power crystal to support the light that can cut through vertually anything, and then a color crystal that chagnes it's color. I'll show you!" He took his light saber back from Obi-Wan, and powered it up. Imidiatly, Saphira roard. Clearly, she didn't like it.

"I get the picture, now please put it away," Eragon said. "My friend does not like it."

"She looks fine to me," Anakin siad bluntly.

_This boy has no respect!_ Saphira huffed angrily.

"Calm down," Eragon said in the Ancient Language to Saphira. "I was not refering to the woman, but the dragon."

"That thing is your _friend_?" Anakin asked rudely. Saphira roard and blew fire into the air as a warning.

"Should we tell them?" Eragon asked Arya in the Ancient Language.

"It is your choice, Eragon Shade Slayer," Arya said. "You are the rider, so you must make the choice. With Saphira's concent, as well. But I fear you trust these strange men too mcuh."

"Okay," Eragon said to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Before I even consider telling you anything, I have one last question."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"Those things you were in, what are they?" Eragon asked.

"They are called Star Ships," Obi-Wan explained. "It's how we fly from planet to planet. At least on solo missions, if we must transport someone, then we take a transport."

"I see," Eragon said. "Saphira, I think we should at least explain to them the conection between rider and dragon. We owe them that much." Eragon told Saphira in the Ancient Language.

_We owe nothing to the arogant brat, but the older human does deserve it,_ Saphira said, mostly to herself. _Fine. Do as you wish, little one. Whatever happens, I will protect you._

_May I give your name? _Eragon asked. Saphira nodded.

"Anakin, you must give Saphira the respect that you wuld give a king," Eragon explained. "In this land, a dragon is held with high regards. Do not forget that. The conection I share with Saphira more than that of friends or siblings. It is like we are one. If I were to die, she would die with me. If she were to die, I would, physically, still be alive, but part of my spirit would die with her. We are connected. There is nothing she can hide from me, and nothing I can hide from her. Do you understand?"

"I guess so," Anakin said. Thought he did not undertand.

"Eragon, we should take them to Lady Nasuada now," Arya said, finally speaking English.

"Who is she?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She is the ruler. She took over the land once Galbatorix was defeated," Arya said. "You are to give her respect, as well, arrogant one."

"Who are you calling arrogant?" Anakin asked.

"She's calling you that, my young padawan," Obi-Wan said with a small laugh.

"Come, she resides in the castle up ahead," Arya said, taking the lead at a quick pace.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update, I've been really busy. But I hope you liked it.**


	3. Meeting

**Strangers to a New World: Chapter 3**

**A/N: Well, I've been busy, to say the least. Band Camp, work, other stories, and school starts on Tuesday, so I'll have less time to work and update. I've never gotten good grades, but this year, I'm going to do better. And by that, I mean I'm actually going to do my homework. So, with out further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Star Wars or Eragon.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Meeting:**

After the two Jedi hid their ships and took their astro-droids out, they were ready to leave.

"Eragon," Arya said in the Ancient Language. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Eragon replied in the Ancient Language. Then, to the two Jedi, he spoke in English. "There is a possibility that Arya or I will have to probe your mind when we reach the castle."

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We will use magic to search your mind to make sure you are not lying to us," Eragon explained.

"I see," Obi-Wan said.

"Master, I don't like the idea of that," Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan.

"You do not have choice, Arrogant One," Arya said.

After that little exchange, the group remained silent for the remainder of the walk (in Saphira's case, the remainder of her flight).

Soon, the castle could be seen in the distance. It was a tall stone castle about six stories tall. There was no mote, but there was a tall iron gate surrounding it. As the group approached, the guards there crossed their spears, indicating that none shall pass. That is until they saw who was coming.

"Eragon Shade Slayer, Arya, welcome," they said as the stepped aside and opened the gate.

"These two are with us," Eragon said. _Saphira, land in the garden, we'll meet you there._

_Of course, little one,_ Saphira said.

"Arya, will you get Lady Nasuada? I wasn't Saphira with us," Eragon said.

"She fits in the castle, Eragon," Arya said.

"But she doesn't like it," Eragon said. "Please?"

"Okay, I will," she said, and she took off.

"We will be in the garden," Eragon called after the elf. She nodded her head to acknowledge that she heard. The two Jedi couldn't see her, but Eragon could. Eragon led his two companions to the garden, where Saphira was already waiting. He immediately went to sit with her. Obi-Wan sat cross legged across from him and Anakin stood by a tree away from them.

"So, Eragon, do you have any family?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Besides my cousin and his wife, no, they're all dead," Eragon answered. "My uncle died by the hands of the Razak, creatures Galbatorix used to terrorized the people of this land. He sent them after me to find Saphira's egg so that she wouldn't hatch to someone outside of Galbatorix's control. They failed to get her egg, for she had already hatched, so they burned down my uncle's house and him with it. I'm not entirely sure what they did to him, but they probably tortured him for information. I'm not sure what he told them."

"Hey, give my father some credit, Eragon," a new voice said. Eragon stood with a smile and turned to the voice behind him.

"Roran!" Eragon said happily, giving the new comer a hug.

"Obi-wan, Anakin, this is my cousin, Roran," Eragon introduced. "Where's Katrina?"

"Cooking dinner," he replied. "You're welcome to come, Eragon. And bring your friends, too. Katrina would like the compony."

"I couldn't intrude," Eragon said.

"But she likes the company," Roran said. "And so do I, it's been too long since we've had a dinner together. I really must insist, Eragon."

"Maybe I'll stop by," he replied.

"I need a definite answer, Eragon," Roran said. "That's why I came to find you."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't give you a definite answer," Eragon replied. "Being the only dragon rider is a full time job."

"What about Murtag?" Roran asked.

"Lady Nasuada doesn't trust him," Eragon replied. "And with good reason."

"You don't even trust him," Roran said. It was a statement. "You don't even trust your own brother."

"He's my half brother," Eragon replied. "And how can I? He betrayed the Varden, and he nearly killed me."

"I assume you have a meeting of some kind?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," Eragon replied.

"Come find me later, maybe we can spar," Roran said.

"So you can lose again?" Eragon asked.

"I might lose every time, but it's still fun," Roran said. "I need to go help Katrina. Good bye, Eragon, come find me later."

"Good bye, Roran," Eragon waved to his cousin's back.

"That was your cousin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, my only remaining family member," Eragon said. There was a small growl from Saphira as she nudged him with her nose. "Right, he and Saphira are my only remaining family."

"What about your mother and father?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My mother died before I had a chance to even meet her, all I have is a painting of her," Eragon said, rummaging through his pack, and pulling out the painting Oramis gave him of his mother. "My father used magic to paint this."

"She's beautiful," Obi-Wan commented. "You must be proud." Anakin had made his way over and was peering over his master's shoulder to look at the picture.

"I am, actually," Eragon said. "Even if she was in love with Morzan, one of the Forsworn, when she met my father, everything changed."

"Who are the Forsworn?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They were the group of Dragon Riders that worked under Galbatorix. Long ago, before Galbatorix took control of Alageasia, the land you have arrived in, there were many, many Dragon Riders. Together, they ruled the land, and kept the peace, but when Galbatorix, one of the Dragon Riders, wanted to seize power for himself, he and thirteen others attacked the towe where the Dragon Riders stayed, killing almost all of them. They were the Forsworn. My father was also a Dragon Rider, though I didn't know it for a while."

"And what about your father?" This time the question came from Anakin.

"I knew him, but I didn't know him as my father," Eragon said. "For my own safety, he had to keep himself hidden. Not until after he had died did I know who he really was."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said.

Eragon shrugged.

"Hello, Eragon," came a female voice from behind Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Lady Nasuada," Eragon said, bowing. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

"It's an honor," Obi-Wan said bowing.

"Yes, it is," Anakin said, also bowing.

"Well, explain yourselves," Lady Nasuada said, turning to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and explained everything that he explained to Eragon, Saphira, and Arya, and more. He explained how the Republic worked, and that it consisted of hundreds of systems.

"Until we find a way home, we'll be happy to help you in anyway possible here," Obi-Wan finished.

"The offer is much appreciated," Nasuada said. "You trust these men, Eragon?"

"Yes, I do," Eragon said.

"Then come with me," Nasuada said. "Arya and Eragon included."

_Stay here, Saphira_, Eragon said

_If I must_, she replied.

"Do you think there is anyway you can make contact with this Jedi Council you speak of?" Nasuada asked them.

"It's possible," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, do you think you could figure it out?"

"If it's possible, then I can find a way, no doubt," Anakin replied. "You'll help me, right R2?" The little astro-droid whistled in agreement.

"That is quite a curious thing you have there," Nasuada commented. "What did you say it was?"

"It's an astro-droid, they help us navigate our star ships through space," Anakin explained.

"This is all very new to you," Obi-Wan said. "You're taking it quite well."

"I'll be honest with you, I might look calm, but my mind is having a hard time comprehending everything," Nasuada admitted.

"I will say," Eragon said. "I haven't forgiven you for attacking Saphira, Anakin. Ignorance is no excuse, either. Lady Nasuada, I must ask permission to train these two in swordplay."

"We can fight with swords, we have our light sabers," Anakin pointed out.

"I'm talking about fighting with real swords, though," Eragon explained. "I feel there will be a big difference."

"Here we are," Nasuada interrupted. "Obi-Wan, Anakin, this will be your room to share."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, bowing. Anakin bowed, too.

"I'll let you two settle in," Nasuada said. "I'll send someone to get you for dinner."

"Actually, Lady Nasuada, Roran invited the three of us to dinner with him and Katrina," Eragon said. "Would that be alright?"

"I guess so," Nasuada replied. "But come and find me later, and we can figure out what you can do to help."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, bowing.

"Then we will see you later," Nasuada said, and she turned and left.

"Will you be joining us, Arya?" Eragon asked.

"I think not, Shade Slayer," she replied. "I don't eat meat, and I can barely stand to be around it.

"I understand," Eragon said.

"I will see you later when you come to see Lady Nasuada," Arya said. And with that, she left.

"I think we should go see Roran as soon as possible," Eragon said. "We may be able to help Katrina with dinner."


	4. Dinner and Communications

**Strangers to a New World: Chapter 4**

**A/N: School has been hell. I'm failing in one class (I have an E) and I'm struggling through Physics (I have a teacher who can't teach). But I've been able to pass because I have a friend who is a LOT of help. Anyways, please enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Eragon or anything in the Inheritance cycle.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Dinner and Communications:**

"Anakin, before we have dinner, do you think you can see if the communicator works?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master, I can do that," Anakin replied.

"I'm intrigued to see how your stuff works," Eragon said. "Is it magic?"

"No, technology," Anakin explained. "It's all run by electricity; kind of like controlled lightning."

"I see," Eragon said. "This way, we're almost to Roran's house."

"Is that your cousin there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, there's Roran," Eragon said.

Roran looked up as they approached, and grinned at his cousin.

"Eragon," he said when they were in earshot. "Are you coming for dinner?"

"Yes, we are," Eragon replied with a smile. "And we'll help Katrina with dinner."

"It's appreciated, Eragon," Roran said.

"I'm more than happy to help as well, but Anakin won't be able to lend a hand," Obi-Wan interjected. "He has some other work to do."

"It is appreciated," was all Roran said. "Please, come, Katrina is waiting."

The group headed to Roran and Katrina's house, and reached their destination within minutes.

"Katrina, I'm home," Roran called as he entered the small hut. After the Varden had moved into the city Galbatorix had held, Roran and Katrina were given a two story house, with a kitchen and dining room downstairs and a door leading out to the barn and garden in the back. Upstairs there was a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, and a room specifically for Katrina's baby she was carying.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Was all she said. Roran led the way into the kitchen, and Eragon, Obi-Wan and Anakin followed. Katrina turned around when they entered and noticed the two strangers. She tilted her head to the side in question.

"Katrina, let me introduce you to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. They hail from a completely different galaxy." Eragon introduced.

"It's a pleasure," she said with a curtsey before returning to work.

"How can we help?" Roran asked.

"Can you cut those vegetables for me, Roran? And Eragon, can you get me some fire wood from outside so I can cook the stew? And when you're done with that, please start the fire."

The two men started their work with out a word.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, yes, thank you," she said. "You can cut up the meat. The knives are over there and there's an extra cutting board by Roran there. Yeah, that's it." As Obi-Wan rolled the sleeves of his robe up to start working, Katrina turned to give Anakin a job, but he was already sitting in the dining room. "What's he doing?"

"He's doing some work to help our mission," Obi-Wan said vaguely. Katrina didn't question him more; she had to work on dinner.

Soon, Eragon returned from outside with an arm full of fire wood. After he placed half of the pile in the kitchen fire place, he muttered a strange word, and flames burst to life on the wood.

"Eragon, can you start a fire in the dining room, please." It wasn't a question, just a polite order from Katrina. Eragon nodded and went in the dining room, doing the same thing. Anakin glanced up and ceased his fiddling and tweaking.

"What was that?" Anakin asked, sitting forward curiously. Eragon glanced up from the fire he was tending.

"Magic," he said simply, and then he looked back at the fire.

"Oh," Anakin paused. "Can you teach me?"

"Probably not," Eragon said, not looking up. "Besides, Arya would not approve."

"I could try and teach you to use the Force," Anakin bartered.

"I don't know," Eragon replied, finally standing up and facing the young Jedi. "Even if Arya and Lady Nasuada would approve of it, I have too many duties to take care of as a Dragon Rider. I wouldn't have time for you or this Force you speak of. On top of that, magic is a gift. Humans aren't typically able to use it unless they are a Dragon Rider, or call upon the power of spirits, which usually end up taking control of the person using their powr, and that person becomse a shad. A very evil creature, they aren't pleasent to kill."

"Well, you can make time," Anakin persisted. "Besides, you're your own person; you don't need to listen to Arya or Lady Nasuada."

"Yes, he does, Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice sounded from the entrance. He stood alone. "You speak out of turn. Learn to hold your tongue, and learn your place."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said. "Sorry, Master."

"No, you're not," Obi-Wan shook his head in something like humor. "Put that thing down, it's time for dinner."

As if on cue, Katrina and Roran came in the room with bowls of stew, one in each hand. Obi-Wan used the force to bring his own bowl, plus five spoons.

"Everybody, dig in," Katrina said, and they all obliged her wish.

"Anakin, how's it going?" Obi-Wan asked when dinner was nearly over. "With the communicator, I mean."

"So far, no luck, Master," Anakin said, staring at the com unit next to his bowl. "I think if we –" but he was suddenly cut off by static. It was coming from the communicator. "Hold on."

The com unit was silent for a moment, and then there was more static. One word was audible, but just barely.

"That was Pa –" Anakin began, and then stopped. "That was Senator Amidala."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Positive," Anakin said. "I need better reception, but how?" He was talking to himself now. Suddenly, he jumped up and ran outside, Obi-Wan and Eragon, with their excellent reflexes, were close behind him.

Using the force, Anakin jumped up into a tree, and then to the roof.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" Obi-Wan called from the ground, but his padawan didn't listen. In just a moment, Obi-Wan and Eragon had joined Anakin on the roof. "Any luck?"

"Hold on," Anakin said, tweaking this and modifying that on the com unit.

"Anakin, are you there?" This time, the voice of Padmé Amidala sounded clearly and articulately. She sounded worried. "Anakin, if you can hear me, then answer! Please!"

"I'm here, Senator," Anakin said. "So is Obi-Wan. Hold on a second." Anakin did some more fiddling and tweaking, and then a hologram flickered to life on the com unit. Eragon looked at it in wonder.

"Senator, we are safe and unharmed," Obi-Wan said. "If you could pass that message on to the council, we would be very grateful."

"There's no need for that, Master Kenobi," A voice outside of the com unit's hologram view said.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan said. "Have we got a story for you, Master…" And with that, Obi-Wan explained all about Eragon's home world.

"Hmm," was all that Master Windu said.

"If you want my opinion, we should try to make an alliance," Padmé said.

"I don't think we should rush into anything too hastily," Master Windu said.

"Master Windu, if we found these people, so can the Sith. In my professional opinion, we need to start talking with them as soon as we can," Padmé said. "And this is my area of expertise, so I think I should go."

"You shouldn't go alone, Senator," Master Windu said. "Let me accompany you."

"As you wish, Master Windu," Padmé said. "So long as you leave the diplomacy to me."

"Of course, Senator," Master Windu said. "In the event that the black hole is gone, can you send us your coordinates?"

"I'm not sure that's entirely possible, Master," Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin.

"I can probably turn the tracking beacon on our ships on, would that work, Master?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think so; it's too risky. Anyone and everyone could find you; including the Sith," Master Windu said. "We'll try our luck with the black hole; I sense it's still there."

"Be careful, Master," Obi-Wan said. "The black hole may be there for another reason. Tread forward with caution, and may the Force be with you."

"And you, too." The com unit shut off, and that was the last of the communication between the two worlds for that day.

"We should report this to Lady Nasuada," a new voice said behind them. Anakin whirled around in surprise, but Obi-Wan and Eragon sensed Arya's presence.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings, my young padawan," Obi-Wan said, and then he turned to address Arya. "I think you're right. We should go now."

Arya nodded, and jumped off the roof. Eragon and Obi-Wan followed, and, after a moment of hesitation, Anakin followed, too.

**Meanwhile, On Coruscant:**

"Senator, I have to insist that I accompany you," the Captain said as Padmé and Mace walked down the hallway to the landing docks.

"Captain, you need to stop worrying about me. I'm no longer queen," Padmé said.

"The Trade Federation is still after your head," the Captain persisted. They had reached to door to the landing dock. Padmé turned to face the Captain.

"Relax, Captain. I need you here, so I know what's going on. I can take care of myself, besides, Master Windu will be my protection," Padmé told him. "Captain, please understand, I need to make sure Naboo is safe, as well as Coruscant. I can only trust you to do this. This is a very important task; are you up for it?"

"Of course, my lady," the Captain said, bowing. He turned and left for his quarters to start work.

"Let's go, Senator," Mace said. The council had already approved their mission, so they were ready to leave.

"Do you have everything you need, Senator?" Mace asked.

"Yes, I do," Padmé said. She was dressed in her red, floor length, senator's dress, and her hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. She didn't have a gun, and didn't bother to tell the Jedi Master accompanying her; she just hoped she wouldn't need one.

"Here we are, Senator," Mace said. He opened the door to a small transport. "This should be inconspicuous enough that we won't be noticed, but I have a few fighters who will escort us."

Padmé just nodded. She was excited to see Anakin again, after all, the last time she saw him was when he was just nine on Tatooine.

They boarded the ship, and Mace took his seat as pilot, while Padme sat in the back.

The ride was long and silent until Mace Windu's voice came form the cockpit.

"There's the black hole, Senator," he said.

Padmé hurried to the front to see it. The Jedi council was right; it wasn't doing anything. It was just a black hole in the middle of space.

Mace had stopped the ship to look at it.

"What are you waiting for, Master? It's right there, let's go through it," Padmé said impatiently.

"Patience, Senator," he said. He pressed the com button on the ship's control board. "Mace Windu here; come in Red Leader."

"Red Leader here," came a male voice, the leader of their escort group of four fighters.

"We've reached the black hole," Mace informed, although Padmé was sure they could see it. "Once we head through, you will go immediately back to Coruscant, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Windu, I understand," he said. "You boys' got that?" He directed the question towards the other three fighters, but Padmé and Mace still heard them. They also heard the chorus of "yes sir"'s that followed.

"Ready, Senator?" Mace asked.

"I've been ready," she replied. And with that, Mace Windu accelerated into the black hole.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, after all, I still have some ideas and all. Please review! Also, I'm not sure if I've said this yet, but besides reviewing on the plot and story and stuff, can you also critique (in a constructive criticism kind of way) my writing skills? Thanks!**


End file.
